riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Brant Bjork
Brant Bjork is a singer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist and producer from Palm Desert, California. Bjork is well known for being the drummer and founding member of stoner/desert rock pioneers Kyuss, along with tenures in stoner rock bands such as Fu Manchu and Mondo Generator. To the stoner rock community he is also well-known for a solo career that performs a wide variety of rock sounds with a desert nucleus. His influences lie in punk rock ideals and creative freedom. As of 2019, Brant has composed thirteen studio albums under his name (Three with band-themed monikers such as Brant Bjork and The Bros and Brant Bjork and The Low Desert Punk Band and toured all over the world. Brant has also notably run three different labels through his career: El Camino, Desert and Low Desert Punk. Currently he is signed to Heavy Psych Sounds, which has begun a reissue campaign of all of his solo output since 2018. Brant Bjork is considered to be a key figure in the Palm Desert and Desert Rock music scenes, maintaining a relationship with pioneering Desert Rock and Stoner Rock bands such as Yawning Man and Fatso Jetson. Brant has also been instrumental in the formation of a handful of festivals such as Duna Jam, Desert Generator and Stoned and Dusted. He is one of the members of the California Desert Wizards Association. Solo Career Jalamanta, The Operators and Enter The Bros (1999 - 2003) Between tours with Fu Manchu and living with Dave Dinsmore at the time, working odd jobs. Talking with Dinsmore one day about the interest in making a solo record. Quitting his day job and using some leftover money to rent a week's worth of time at Rancho de la Luna in Joshua Tree. For the next three weeks, Bjork would work out song ideas on a 4-track. By the time the first week of February came, Bjork would perform all instruments and record the entirety of this solo album.Low Desert Punk on YouTubeBrant Bjork - Jalamanta Retrospective part 1, accessed 19 July 2018 Brainstorming on a band name, his girlfriend at the time would suggest that Brant go by his own name instead as he "did pretty much everything" on the record.The Vinyl GuideEp077 - Brant Bjork - Longform Interview - The Vinyl Guide (39:45 in the video), accessed 19 July 2018 Signing with Man's Ruin Records, Jalamanta would be released on 11 October 1999. Garnering positive reviews at the time it would later be heralded as an iconic record in stoner rock. The next year, Bjork was hungry to write more music and would work with Alfredo Hernández (Who replaced him in Kyuss and had just left Queens of the Stone Age) and Dave Dinsmore (Who had just left Unida) while dealing with a gnarly breakup. The three would get together under the name Ché and record in February 2000. The project's only album Sounds of Liberation would be released on 3 October 2000 via Man's Ruin Records. A month after the release, Bjork would begin work recording his next solo album. Fully concentrating on his solo career, Bjork would leave Fu Manchu and start a label for his own music in Duna Records (Though he had a punk label in El Camino, publishing two punk rock CDs he was involved with). Brant Bjork & The Operators was released on 30 April 2002, based on a fictional backing band and inspired by 70s rock and punk rock in his youth. At this point Bjork would recruit a band for live performances (Billed early on as "The Operators"). Brant Bjork's earliest known solo performances were on 18 June 2002 (At the Troubadour in Hollywood, CA with Monster Magnet)Setlist.fm and 21 November 2002 (At The Viper Room in Hollywood)Setlist.fm. On 1 April 2003, Jalamanta would be reissued on the Duna inprint with a release show at Spaceland, Brant performing songs from the album with Mario and Larry Lalli.Setlist.fm Touring, Keep Your Cool, Local Angel and Saved by Magic (2003 - 2006) In the meantime Brant would record new material with Dave Raphael and an intended follow-up Operators album that never saw release. However the 2003 sessions with Raphael would be released as Keep Your Cool. on 21 October 2003 to positive reviews. Preceding and surrounding the release of Keep Your Cool., Brant would form his band known as Brant Bjork and The Bros (Or The Bros) with Dylan Roche, Michael Peffer and Mike Pygmie. The quartet's first show under this moniker was on 5 May 2003 at Spaceland in Los Angeles. By the fall the band would begin touring throughout the United States and Europe from September to December, beginning with a five-date California tour that September and ending with a December tour of Europe with Mondo Generator, a band Bjork also played drums in. 2004 would see The Bros on the road with new guitarist Scott "Cortez" Silverman, commonly playing with Nick Oliveri or Mondo Generator up until Bjork would leave Mondo that summer. Throughout 2004, The Bros did alternating tours of North America and Europe along with Brant's first Australian tour. At some point in 2004 Brant would re-record some unreleased sessions in a stripped-down format and after a series of delays, Local Angel would be released on Duna on 10 August 2004 to positive critical accolades though a mixed reception among fans due to the "lighter" sound. The Bros would tour with Vic du Monte's Idiot Prayer in the Spring, including Brant's first appearance at Roadburn Festival while the Bros began work on a studio album under that moniker and Brant's first solo effort with a full band. The double album Saved By Magic would be released on 1 August 2005 to critical praise and comparisons to his early solo works, with the band itself touring the world heavily behind it. In 2006 however, Brant would move to Barcelona (and also later meet his current wife) due to burnout with the United States at the time, leaving the band in separate parts of the world (Cortez in Belgium and the other members remaining in Palm Desert). Thus in 2006, Bjork majorly alternated touring between Australia and Europe, including a return to Roadburn Festival and being an instrumental player in the inaugural Duna Jam. The band's second Australian Tour would end going into the next year. Tres Dias, Somera Sól and Punk Rock Guilt (2007 - 2011) Brant would do a series of recording throughout the fall of 2006, one being a three-day session in Joshua Tree and one being a session with The Bros, though Alfredo Hernández would join as the drummer when Peffer was no longer able to tour. Also of note in 2006 would be a collaborative video between Bjork and Kate McCabe in the form of Sabbia, with a solo release show on 7 February 2007 in Glendale. Duna Records would oversee two Brant Bjork solo releases in 2007: Tres Dias on 21 February which was a purely acoustic effort of old and new Brant tunes. Three months later, Somera Sól was released on 8 May with The Bros, touring Europe (and briefly in the United States) in support of both records as The Bros and intimate solo acoustic performances. However a couple months later, Bjork would lose contact with his manager Denise DiVitto and Duna Records would fold. The next year Brant Bjork would work with filmmaker and longtime friend Cale Bunker. Following a re-release of Somera Sól would be the release of Brant's eighth solo album Punk Rock Guilt. Composed of solo sessions recorded in 2005, Punk Rock Guilt would be released on 13 May 2008 to positive critical acclaim among the stoner community. Brant would tour Australia and Europe in support of the record. Late 2008 and 2009 would see a reissue campaign of sorts from Bjork and Low Desert Punk, with reissues of Sounds of Liberation, Brant Bjork & The Operators and lastly the tenth anniversary vinyl reissue of Jalamanta. In the meantime, Bjork would begin working with a new backing band who'd record a new solo record. Gods & Goddesses saw it's release on Low Desert Punk on 30 March 2010 to average reviews. On 22 October 2010, Bjork would sign with Napalm Records with the intent on writing a follow-up to Gods & Goddesses.BlabbermouthAccessed 19 July 2018 Brant Bjork would get word of former Kyuss bandmate John Garcia doing a solo tour in Europe under John Garcia Sings Kyuss to which he gave his approval. Not long after, Garcia offered Brant Bjork and The Bros to tour with him as the supporting act. Oliveri and Bjork would join Garcia on stage for two songs at Hellfest along with other dates. This would eventually lead to Kyuss Lives! (And later Vista Chino) which led to Bjork concentrating on that band. Bjork's last solo tour for a time was in Europe with My Sleeping Karmain 2011. Black Flower Power and The Low Desert Punk Band (2014 - 2015) Following the dissolution of Vista Chino in late 2013, Bjork would return to his solo endeavors. This time Brant would work with longtime friends he was comfortable with in Tony Tornay (Fatso Jetson, All Souls and longtime photographer for Bjork), Bubba DuPree (Void, Probot, Ascend and Soundgarden) and Dave Dinsmore (LAB, Unida, BL'AST! and longtime friend of Bjork) to form The Low Desert Punk Band. Maintaining a working relationship with Napalm and invoking a generally heavier tone as compared to previous efforts, Black Flower Power was released on 17 November to positive critical reception. Bjork would be back to touring all over the world through 2014 and 2015 in support of the album, largely with Corrosion of Conformity (With a returning Pepper Keenan to the lineup). Tao of The Devil and Heavy Psych Sounds (2016 - Present) With a new drummer in Ryan Gut, Bjork would begin work on his next studio album. Along with the new album he would collaborate in a new Festival in California known as Desert Generator (Later Stoned and Dusted), replicating the infamous generator parties of the 80s that built the Desert Rock and Stoner Rock scenes.Th ObeliskAccessed 19 July 2018 On 7 July 2016 Bjork would announce his tenth studio album in Tao of The Devil, released via Napalm Records on 30 September 2016. Brant and his band would tour Europe in the fall of 2016 (One of these shows later being released as Europe '16 on 22 September 2017) and Brant's first headlining US Tour in nearly a decade. Two more tours of Europe would follow in 2017. On 23 March 2018, Brant Bjork would sign with Heavy Psych Sounds. Heavy Psych Sounds would work with Brant to reissue Brant's solo discography with new artwork and remastered sound. On 21 July 2018 the label announced reissues of Local Angel (Released on 21 September 2018) and Tres Dias (Released on 28 September 2018) as the first two albums in the reissue campaign. Along with the reissues the label also announced that they would release Brant Bjork's twelfth solo album Mankind Woman on 14 September 2018. Working in full collaboration with Bubba DuPree as a producer and co-writer and recording at Zainaland (Owned by Bjork's wife Zaina Alwan in Twentynine Palms, California) it is set to be one of Bjork's most lyrically complex releases to date. A full European tour is set to happen in the fall in support of the album. During the tour, much of the band's gear would be stolen to which the band would raise a Gofundme to alleviate the losses. Despite this setback, Bjork's tour of Europe supporting Mankind Woman would be a success. In 2019 Brant's reissue series would continue with a first-ever vinyl pressing of Keep Your Cool. in the Spring along with a previously unreleased album in Jacoozzi. Recorded in 2010 entirely by Brant Bjork and a looser jam experience these long-lost recordings saw release on 4 April 2019. On 20 May 2019 it would be announced that Jalamanta would be reissued by Heavy Psych Sounds for the album's 20th anniversary. Rather than a simple re-issue, Brant Bjork and Tony Mason would do a full re-master of Jalamanta from the original tapes, reissuing the album as a Digipak CD and double LP. Brant would tour Europe, The United States and, for the first time, South America and Mexico in 2019. Following the announcement of more touring in 2020, Brant Bjork would announce he had re-signed with Heavy Psych Sounds on 13 January 2020, with a major announcement to follow on 21 January.Brant Bjork Facebook On 21 January Brant, Heavy Psych Sounds and The Obelisk would announce Brant's fourteenth album, the eponymous Brant Bjork. Along with a premiere of a new song in "Jungle in The Sound", the album would be announced on 10 April with reissues of Punk Rock Guilt and Gods & Goddesses in the following weeks. Career With Other Bands Early Days and Kyuss (1986 - 1996) *''For further details, see the page on Kyuss.'' Brant Bjork was born in Palm Springs, for a time living with a foster family. In his teens, his family would move to Palm Desert from La Quinta to which Brant would discover The Ramones and punk rock along with growing up with the likes of Little Richard and Chuck Berry. Brant would start off performing with the drums, citing an interest in the "physical and primal nature" after watching a local band called The Swankers. Through people Brant would meet would link him to Mario Lalli, a person Bjork described in his early days as a "mythological figure" and finding out about this "thing happening in the desert". Eventually he would meet a host of other people wanting to be in a band and would join a punk band called Today in 1986 at the age of 13. This would lead him to playing with the bands he had heard about in the scene. Eventually, Bjork got the itch to start a new band in discussion with Chris Cockrell in the summer of 1987, after buying a bass for Cockrell from their neighbor Nick Oliveri. Brant also knew a guitarist in the area who played punk rock and heavy music well named Josh Homme. Upon finding a singer in John Garcia, the band briefly went by Katzenjammer before going by Sons of Kyuss in 1989, releasing their debut EP in 1990. When it came to songwriting the band studied The Misfits, The Ramones, Black Flag and Black Sabbath among other bands. Bjork selected the name from the undead monster found in the 1st edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game book Fiend Folio. Eventually by 1990 after getting tighter with generator shows, the band's name would be shortened to Kyuss.Darren Rose Music Network on YouTubeBrant Bjork, Kyuss founder, discusses music career, accessed 18 July 2018 Bjork would tour the world with Kyuss and perform on three of their albums (Wretch in 1991, Blues for the Red Sun in 1992 and Welcome to Sky Valley, establishing themselves as an essential band in Desert Rock and Stoner Rock. However by 1994, Bjork would leave the group due to mounting tensions between himself and Homme. In an interview with Rolling Stone, Bjork explained his tensions with Homme which led to his departure with the band: Kyuss would last for one more album (...And The Circus Leaves Town, 1995) before breaking up in 1996. Bjork himself would start his own label in El Camino, working with punk bands such as De-Con (A band he also played drums in) and Solarfeast. For a time, Bjork went through a depression for a time caused by the stresses of the music business and the death of Kurt Cobain (A musician Bjork was a huge fan of.). Fu Manchu and Fatso Jetson (1996 - 2001) *''For further details, see the page on Fu Manchu and Fatso Jetson.'' Bjork's relationship with Fu Manchu dates back to 1994 when he would contribute a s a producer on the band's debut record No One Rides For Free in 1994. Going through a lull and working constructions at the time he would eventually get a call from Scott Hill who needed a drummer at the time. This would lead to Bjork joining the band as the drummer for five years. By the next year the band would release their first record with Bjork at the drum helm in The Action Is Go, an album cited as a classic among stoner rock. In 1997 Brant would also join the desert rock band Fatso Jetson as a rhythm guitarist. Brant would perform several shows with the band and record a handful of songs with the band, both of which being released on split 7" releases in 1997 and 1998. However, Brant would leave the group in 1998 to concentrate on Fu Manchu. Touring the world on a regular basis, Brant would perform drums on three more albums with the group: Eatin' Dust in 1999, King of The Road in 2000 and California Crossing in 2001. Brant would leave the group in 2001 to concentrate on his solo career, with Scott Reeder as his replacement. Bjork would speak fondly of his time with the band, citing Scott Hill as the person "who taught me how to be a bandleader". Mondo Generator and The Desert Sessions (1997 - 1999, 2002 - 2004) Brant Bjork's initial contributions to Nick Oliveri's then side-project Mondo Generator came with recording three songs for the band's debut record Cocaine Rodeo, unaware that the songs were mixed in with other Kyuss members Homme and Garcia. The record would be shelved for three years due to Oliveri's commitments to Queens of The Stone Age. In 1998 and 1999, Bjork also contributed to four of the ten volumes of The Desert Sessions despite his relationship with Homme being difficult and eventually to the point neither would be on speaking terms with each other. Mondo Generator would be more of a frequent project and eventually Oliveri's full-time band in 2004 after Oliveri's firing from Queens. However Mondo would tour North America and Europe in 2003 with the lineup of Oliveri, Molly McGuire, Dave Catching and Bjork. The band would record their second album A Drug Problem That Never Existed that year. Many songs from the live performances in these 2003 tours would be recorded and used on a host of other releases. Nick Oliveri would tour solo with Bjork and Mark Lanegan in support of his solo album Demolition Day. In 2004 following an incident in Trossingen, Bjork would leave the group. Kyuss Lives! and Vista Chino (2011 - 2014) *''For further details on both bands, see the Vista Chino page.'' In 2010, a European "John Garcia plays Kyuss" tour was announced, starting with a gig at Roadburn Festival. His backing-band was composed of Belgian and Dutch musicians from Agua de Annique, Kong, Celestial Season and Arsenal. The setlists were almost exclusively Kyuss songs. Brant got word of the tour through a friend and gave his approval. Later, Garcia invited Brant to bring his solo band on the tour with him to which he agreed. In June 2010, former Kyuss members Nick Oliveri and Brant Bjork joined John Garcia onstage to perform "Green Machine" and "Gardenia" during a headlining appearance by "Garcia Plays Kyuss" at Hellfest in Clisson, France and they also appeared onstage with Garcia in other concerts on the tour, representing 3⁄4 of Kyuss' Blues for the Red Sun lineup. In November 2010, Garcia, Oliveri and Bjork announced a European tour under the moniker "Kyuss Lives!", with Bruno Fevery serving as the band's guitarist. In reference to the new band name, Garcia stated in the January 2011 issue of Rock-A-Rolla that "there is never going to be a Kyuss without Josh Homme" and that "hopefully in the future him and I can get together and do some writing.". According to Oliveri in an interview with Antiquiet, Homme was never even asked about participating in the reunion though Garcia and Bjork have stated they talked with Homme about the project. Kyuss Lives! followed with tours of Australia and New Zealand in May. They toured Europe in June 2011 and announced a North and South America tour for late Summer and Fall, 2011, with Scott Reeder playing many dates outside of the US (This was while Nick Oliveri was dealing with personal legal issues at the time). The tour wrapped up on New Year's Eve 2011 at Cherry Cola's Rock 'n' Rolla Cabaret and Lounge, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Kyuss Lives! expressed interest to record a new studio album for a summer 2012 release. In March 2012 it was revealed that Josh Homme (Eventually with Scott Reeder joining in on the lawsuit) had filed a federal lawsuit against John Garcia and Brant Bjork alleging "trademark infringement and consumer fraud" over the use of the Kyuss name. Nick Oliveri left Kyuss later that month, stating "managerial issues" and was replaced by Billy Cordell. The case would be ruled in favor of Homme in August 2012, forcing the band to change their name to Vista Chino. Vista Chino would sign to Napalm Records the next May and release Peace that September. A tour would follow in support with Black Pussy. However in 2014 Vista Chino would break up due to a falling out between Garcia and Bjork, leading Bjork to return to his solo career while Garcia would pursue a solo career of his own. Bands * Today - Drums (1986 - 1987) * Kyuss - Drums (1987 - 1993) * De-Con - Drums (1994 - 1996) * Fu Manchu - Drums (1996 - 2001) * Mondo Generator - Drums (1997, 2003 - 2004) * Fatso Jetson - Rhythm Guitar (1997 - 1998) * Brant Bjork - Guitar, Vocals (1999 - Present) * Ché - Guitar, Vocals (1999 - 2001) * Kyuss Lives! - Drums (2011 - 2012) * Vista Chino - Drums (2012 - 2014) Solo Live Lineup Current * Brant Bjork - Guitar, Vocals (2002 - Present) * Sean Wheeler - Vocals (2014 - Present) * Bubba Dupree - Guitar (2014 - Present) * Dave Dinsmore - Bass (2014 - Present) * Ryan Gut - Drums (2015 - Present) Past Members * Mike Pygmie - Guitar (2002 - 2003) * Dylan Roche - Bass (2002? - 2009) * Michael Peffer - Drums (2002? - 2006) * Scott "Cortez" Silverman - Guitar (2004 - 2009) * Alfredo Hernández - Drums (2007 - 2009) * Brandon Henderson - Guitar (2010 - 2011) * Billy Cordell - Bass (2010 - 2011) * Giampaolo Farnedi - Drums (2010 - 2011) * Tony Tornay - Drums (2014) Discography Solo Studio Albums * Jalamanta (1999, Man's Ruin Records) * Brant Bjork & The Operators (2002, The Music Cartel, Duna) * Keep Your Cool. (2003, Duna) * Local Angel (2004, Duna) * Saved By Magic (As Brant Bjork & The Bros) (2005, Duna) * Tres Dias (2007, Duna) * Somera Sól (As Brant Bjork & The Bros) (2007, Duna) * Punk Rock Guilt (2008, Low Desert Punk) * Gods & Goddesses (2010, Low Desert Punk) * Black Flower Power (As Brant Bjork and the Low Desert Punk Band) (2014, Napalm) * Tao of The Devil (2016, Napalm) * Mankind Woman (2018, Heavy Psych Sounds) * Jacoozzi (2019, Heavy Psych Sounds) * Brant Bjork (2020, Heavy Psych Sounds) Other Solo Releases * Sabbia (2006, Duna; DVD) * Europe '16 (Live Album) (2017, Napalm) * Falling To Space (7" Single) (2017, RidingEasy Records) With Kyuss * Sons of Kyuss (1990, Dali) * Wretch (1991, Dali) * Blues for the Red Sun (1992, Dali) * Welcome to Sky Valley (1994, Dali) * Muchas Gracias: The Best of Kyuss (2000, Elektra) With Fu Manchu * No One Rides For Free (As a Producer) (1994, Bong Load) * The Action Is Go (1997, Mammoth) * Godzilla (1997, Man's Ruin Records) * Jailbreak / Blueberries & Chrome (Split with Fatso Jetson; 1998) * Eatin' Dust (1999, Man's Ruin Records) * King of the Road (1999, Mammoth) * California Crossing (2001, Mammoth) With Mondo Generator * Cocaine Rodeo (Drums on three tracks) (2000, Southern Lord Records) * A Drug Problem That Never Existed (2003, Ipecac) * Use Once and Destroy Me Tour 2003 (Drums on all tracks except "Ode To Clarissa (Los Angeles)" (2004, Mondo Music/Tornado Records) * I Never Sleep (Drums on B1, B2) (2006, Mother Tongue) * Dead Planet: SonicSlowMotionTrails (Drums on vinyl edition; C2 and C3) (2006, Mother Tongue) * Australian Tour EP 2008 (Tracks on 5, 6) (2008, Impendance) With Vista Chino * Peace (2013, Napalm) With Ché * Sounds of Liberation (2000, Man's Ruin Records) Other Releases and Contributions * De-Con ‎– Balls For Days (Drums, Producer) (1995, El Camino) * Solarfeast ‎– Gossamer (Shaker, Tambourine, Producer) (1995, El Camino) * LAB ‎– Burning Leaf / Chihuahua (Guitars) (1997, It's Alive) * The Desert Sessions - Vol I. Instrumental Driving Music For Felons (Drums on "Robotic Lunch") (1997, Man's Ruin Records) * Fatso Jetson/The Bloodshot ‎– Accelerator General / Tailspin (Rhythm Guitar on "Accelerator General") (1997, Miracle-Records) * Fatso Jetson/Fu Manchu - Jailbreak / Blueberries & Chrome (Rhythm Guitar on "Blueberries & Chrome"; Drums on "Jailbreak") (1998, Session Records) * The Desert Sessions - Vol II. Status: Ships Commander Butchered (Drums) (1998, Man's Ruin Records) * The Desert Sessions - Volume V: Poetry For The Masses (Sea Shed Shithead By The She Sore) (Drums on "You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire") (1999, Man's Ruin Records) * The Desert Sessions - Black Anvil Ego Vol. 6 (Performer on "A #1" and "Like A Drug") (1999, Man's Ruin Records) * Misdemeanor - Five Wheel Drive (Producer) (1999, MeteorCity Records) * Hulk ‎– Cowboy Coffee & Burned Knives... (Vocals on 1, 13) (2004, Suburban) * Melissa Auf Der Maur - Auf Der Maur (Drums on "Followed The Waves") (2004, EMI/Capitol) * Yellow #5 ‎– Demon Crossing (Drums) (2005, Scat Records) * OJM ‎– I Got Time (Guitar and Vocals on "I Got Time") (2006, Go Down) * Ten East ‎– Extraterrestrial Highway (Bass) (2006, Alone Records) * Bunny Racket ‎– Rock 'N' Roll Animals (Drums, Percussion, Vocals, Producer) (2016, Dock Ellis) * Circus of Power - Four (Drums) (2017, Noize in The Attic) * Nick Oliveri - N.O. Hits At All Vol. 3 (Drums on "Kyuss Dies" by Kyuss Lives!) (2017, Heavy Psych Sounds) Solo and Bros Tours * Brant Bjork & the Bros 2003 North American Tour (September) (with Yawning Man) (2003)BlabbermouthDuna Records via Wayback Machine * Brant Bjork & The Bros 2003 European Tour (October) (With Winnebago Deal) (2003) * Brant Bjork & The Bros 2003 North American Tour (November/December) (With Mondo Generator) (2003)Brant Bjork via Archive Machine * Brant Bjork & The Bros 2003 European Tour (December) (With Mondo Generator) (2003) * Bros Pizza Tour (With Nick Oliveri on select dates)(2004)BlabbermouthBrant Bjork via Wayback Machine * 2004 European Tour (Spring) (With Nick Oliveri) (2004) * 2004 European Tour (Summer) (With Mondo Generator) (2004) * 2004 North American Tour (Summer) (2004)Brant Bjork via Wayback Machine * 2004 Australian Tour (2004) * 2004 European Tour (Fall) (2004)Brant Bjork via Wayback Machine * 2005 March North American Tour (With Vic Du Monte's Idiot Prayer) (2005)Brant Bjork via Wayback Machine * Saved By Magic European Tour (Spring) (With Vic Du Monte's Idiot Prayer or Winnebago Deal depending on dates) (2005) * Saved By Magic North American Tour (2005)Blabbermouth * Saved By Magic European Tour (Fall) (2005)Brant Bjork via Wayback Machine * 2006 Australian Tour (February/March) (2006)Brant Bjork via Wayback Machine * 2006 European Tour (Spring) (With Danko Jones) (2006)Blabbermouth * 2006 European Tour (Summer) (2006) * 2006/2007 Australian Tour (2006/2007) * Somera Sól European Tour (Spring) (With My Sleeping Karma on select dates) (2007)Last.fm * Somera Sól East Coast USA Tour (2007)Brant Bjork via Wayback Machine * Somera Sól European Tour (Summer) (2007)Brant Bjork via Wayback Machine * Somera Sól European Tour (Fall) (2007) * Punk Rock Guilt European Tour (2008)Brant Bjork via Wayback Machine * Punk Rock Guilt Australian/New Zealand Tour (2009) * Roadtrip To Outta Space (With My Sleeping Karma, Garcia Plays Kyuss depending on dates) (2010)Last.fmLast.fm * 2011 European Tour (With My Sleeping Karma) (2011) * 2014 Australian Tour (2014) * 2014 North American Tour (With BL'AST!, Corrosion of Conformity, Lord Dying) (2014)The Obelisk * Black Flower Power European Tour (2014)Last.fm * 2015 April Shows (2015) * July 2015 European Tour (with Iguana on select dates) (2015) * Deliverance-Revival-Throwdown-North America 2015 (With Corrosion of Conformity, Saviours, Mothership) (2015)The ObeliskThe Obelisk * Tao of The Devil European Tour (With Black Rainbows) (2016)The ObeliskAccessed 18 July 2018 * Tao of The Devil North American Tour (With Royal Thunder, Black Wizard, Pentagram on select dates) (2017)The ObeliskAccessed 18 July 2018 * Tao of The Devil Australian Tour (2017)Music Feeds * August 2017 European Tour (2017)The Obelisk * The Gree Heen Fall European Tour (2017) * Mankind Woman European Tour (2018)The ObeliskAccessed 18 July 2018 * European Tour Summer 2019 (2019)Brant Bjork Facebook * North American Tour 2019 (With Ecstatic Vision) (2019)Brant Bjork Facebook * South American Tour 2019 (2019)Brant Bjork Facebook * 2020 European Tour (With Maidavale) (2020)Brant Bjork Facebook External Links Official Links *Brant Bjork's Instagram *Brant Bjork's Facebook *Brant Bjork's Bandcamp *Brant Bjork's Merchnow Interviews and Archival Material *Duna Records/Brant Bjork News Circa 2002 *Archived News circa 2003 *Archived News Nov. 2003 - March 2004 *Archived News March - July 2004 *Archived News August 2004 *Archived news August - December 2004 *Archived News Spring 2005 *Archived News Summer 2005 *2006/2007 Tour Archive *2007 Tour Archive *2008 Tour Archive *2007 Interview via Stonerrock.com *2006 Interview via Stonerrock.com *2003 interview via Stonerrock.com *Late 2002 interview via Stonerrock.com *Mid 2002 Interview via Stonerrock.com *2006 Interview *2010 Interview *2013 Interview *2013 Interview *2014 Interview References Category:Napalm Records Category:Kyuss Category:Stoner Rock Category:Desert Rock Category:Heavy Metal Category:Hardcore Punk Category:Vista Chino Category:Palm Springs Category:California Category:Brant Bjork Category:Artist Category:Fu Manchu Category:Mondo Generator Category:Duna Records Category:Low Desert Punk Category:The Desert Sessions Category:Punk Rock Category:Spain Category:Heavy Psych Sounds Category:Man's Ruin Records Category:Fatso Jetson